Die Wette
by Luxaria
Summary: Wei schon der Titel sagt es ist eine Wette..aber was für eine erfährt ihr durch Cedric selbst......


DIE WETTE  
  
Alles begang als Cedric mal wieder vor seinen Freunden rum protze. "Ich krieg jede hier auf Hogwarts." Er wusste aber nicht das es ihm als verhängiss dienen wird. Da schlug auf einmal Tom vor." Wenn du sagst, du kriegst jeden, dann lass und wetten, wir suchen dir ein mädel aus und du musst bei ihr landen oder zumindestens ein Kuss kriegen." "Das mach ich doch mit links." " Okay, wir suchen dann gleich jemanden aus."mischte sich Mike ein. Sie schauten sich jedes Mädchen an. " Da die , wie heisst die nochmal?" "Nina Laft, viel zu einfach," so ging es eine virtelstunde, bis Tom rief: " Da , die ist Perfekt." Elis Joliés, aus der 5 Klasse, lief neben ihnen vorbei, Sie hatte wie immer ein Pferdeschwanz, ihre Harre waren rot wie das Feuer. Ihre Haarfarbe passte zu ihren Charakter, sie wurde schnell sauer oder macht einen fertig. Elis hätte sehr gut nach Slytherin gepasst, sie war jedoch nach Huffelpuff gekommen, weil sie auch gut Freundschaft knüfen konnte. Was ihr aber ihn Hogwarts nicht klappte. Sie war vorher in Dumstrang gewesen und hat die Dunklen Künste gelernt zu benutzen, deswegen haben viele angst vor ihr. Ihr einzigster und beste Freund war Cerdic. "Jungs, nicht Elis..." sagte Cedric. "Du hast gesagt jede!" " Ja, schon aber Elis ist meine beste Freundinn..." "Um so besser." mischte sich Mike ein. "Also gut, die Wette gilt." rief Tom. "Und was ist wenn ich die Wette verliere?" fragte Cedric ziemlich unsicher. "Wenn du verlierst, lässt du 2 Wochen die Finger von den Mädchen?!! und wenn du gewinnst dann darfst du dir was wünschen...." sagte Tom grinsend und ging mit den anderen essen. Cedric folgte ihnen und überlegte wie er das anstellen sollte, damit Elis ihm ein Kuss gibt oder besser mit ihm Geht. Beim tisch angekommen, setzte sich Cedric neben seine Freunde, die unterhielten sich über den Zaubertrankunterricht. Nach dem Mittagessen, bat Prof. Dumbledore um Aufmerksamenkeit. "Wie ihr alle wisst ist in 1 Woche Weihnachten da haben wir uns gedacht, dass wir dieses Jahr auch ein Ball veranstallten. Es dürfen nur die Klassen ab der 4 auf den Ball. Man darf aber auch einen aus der 3 oder 2 fragen, aber nicht aus der 1. Was ich noch sagen will, die Vertraungsschüler und Schulspreche werden den Ball eröffnen, sie werden mit ihrem Partner tanzen und nach 10 minuten können sich die andern auch anschließen. Das wars, Viel spaß noch." sagte Prof. Dumbledore grinsend.  
  
Das kommt wie gerufen dachte sich Cedric, er lädt Elis zum Ball ein und dann küsst er sie. Cedric ging mit seinen Freunden in sein Gemeindschaftsraum als ihn Cho Chang ansprach. "Cedric, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" alle jungs fingen an zu johlen, manche riefen auch "hole sie dir" "Ja" antwortete Cedric und ging mit Cho an die Seite. " Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mit mir zum Ball gehen willst?" fragte Cho ganz gelassen. "Sorry, Cho aber ich hab schon jemanden in sicht." "Macht nichts, wen den?" "Ich weiss nicht ob du sie kennst, ich will Elis Joliés einladen..." "Ist das nicht die verrückte aus Dumstrang..." "Sie ist nicht verrückt." sagte Cedric jetzt sauer. "Sie ist meine beste Freundinn" er betonte das beste." Wie du meinst." sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen. Sie ging zu Tom um ihn zu fragen. So liefen die nächsten Tage, jede Stunde kam ein Mädchen zu ihm um zu fragen, jedes Mädchen jedoch Elis nicht. Noch 2 Tage bis zum Ball und Cedric wusste nicht wie er es anstellen sollte um Elis einzuladen.  
  
An einem Nachmittag saßen Cedric und Elis in der Bibothek. Cedric gab Elis in Geschichte der Zaubrei Nachhilfe. " Du Elis mit wem gehst du auf den Ball?" fragte Cedric. "Mit keinen, ich hab ej keine Lust.." sagte sie traurig. Da dachte Cedric das ist meine Chance. "Elis willst du mit mir zu Ball gehen?" fragte Cedric, die verdutze Elis. "Ich dachte du gehst mit Cho zum Ball. Ich hab gesehen wie sie dich gefragt hat..." "Ja, schon. Ich hab aber nein gesagt, ich wollte mit dir zum Ball gehen Elis." wie einfach ihm die Lüge über die Lippen ging. Elis wurde ganz rot. "Also willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?" fragte Cedric jetzt mit klofenden Herzen. Das war sehr merkwürdig, wieso klopft ihm das Herz so wenn er Elis auf den Ball einläd, normaleweise war es nicht so. Elis ließ sich Zeit mit der antwort, was Cedric noch nervöuse machte. "Ich weiss nicht, Cedric..." Cedric nahm die Hand von Elis und sagte. "Macht das bitte für mich." und der guckte wie ein kleiner süßer Hund. "Na gut aber nur dir zur liebe." sagte Elis. " Du bist die Beste." sagte Cedric und küsste sie auf die backe, da kam Tom vorbei und grinste Cedric an, als er sah wem er gerade ein kuss gab. "Lass uns für heute schluss machen." sagte Elis verlgen. "Ja, hast recht."  
  
Am Nächsten tag ging Cedric mit einer Sondererlaubniss nach Hogsmeads. Er ging in den Schmuckladen "Kurz&Lang" . "Guten Tag." sagte Cedric. " Guten Tag, Mr Diggory, was möchten sie?"fragte die Verkäuferin. "Ich möchte ein Geschenk für meine Tanzpartnerin."sagte Cedric verlegen. "Gut, haben sie ein bild von ihr?" Ja hab ich ."sagte Cedric und reichte ein Foto von Elis ,wo sie zusammen Weihnachten feierten unter dem Weihnachtsbaum. "Ihre Freundinn ist sehr hübsch.." "Sie ist nicht meine Freundinn nur meine beste Freundinn." mischte sich Cedric ein. "Gut. Ich hätte da was für sie. Ein ring ,eine Kette mit anhänger oder ein Armband, wollen sie sich alles ankucken?" "Das Armband und die Kette." sagte Cedric. Die Verkäuferin verschwand kurz nach hinten und kam dann weider mit einen Armband und eine Kette. Die Kette war silber und hatte ein anhänger der die Form eines Mondes. Das Armband war auch silber und hatte einen kleinen Cristallen. Cedric gefiel das Armband besser und kaufte das Armband.  
  
Am nächsten Tag, abends, kurz vor dem Ball.  
  
Cedric und seine Freunde standen in einen grüppchen im Gemeindschaftsraum und warteten auf ihre Partnerinen. Wenn sie ihn ihren Haus war. Erst kam Lisa, die mit Mike ging, mit Tina runte, die mit Fabian ging. Jede bekam was kleines von Mike und Fabian. "Also ich glaub, wir können runte gehen alle sind unten." sagte Tina. "Nein, wir müssen noch auf Elis warten." mischte sich Cedric ein. "Oh ja ich hab hab gesehen sie hat sich fertig gemacht." sagte Lisa. In diesen moment kam Elis die Treppe runte gelaufen. Allen Jungs ging der Mund auf, besonders Cedric. Elis hatte ein weisses Kleid mit einen großen Rückenausschnitt, der bis zur ihren Po lief. Ihre Haare hat sie hockgesteck und erst jetzt merkte man das sie locken in den haaren hat. Vorne fielen paar Lockensträhnchen raus. Sie war leicht geschminkt. Sie sah atemberaubend aus. "Schlisst eure klappen." rief jetzt Elis. "Oh Gott denkst du , du gefällst uns." sagte Tom. Alle gingen vor. "Du siehst echt süß aus" sagte Cedric ganz verlegen. Elis wurde mal weider ganz rot. "Danke.Lass uns gehen." "Warte ich hab was für dich." sagte Cedric und holte in kleines Kätschen raus und reichte es Elis. "Mach es auf." Elis machte das Kätschen auf und staunte. Dort lag das Armband was Cedric ihr gekauft hat. Cedric nahm das Armband raus und machet es ihr um ihr Handgelenk. "Es ist fast so wunderschön wie du." sagte Cedric mit klopfenden Herzen. Wieso klopft ihm das Herz so? Das war sehr komisch. Cedric reichte Elis seinen arm und sie liefen runter in die Eingangshalle. Unten angekommen, starrten alle Elis an. Die jeden Blick mit einen Blick der Töten könnte zurück gab. "SO JETZT TRETEN BITTE ALLE VS UND DIE SS HIER ZUR TÜR." rief Pro. McG. Alle traten vor. Die SS: Hermine Granger mit Ron Weasly und Harry Potter mit Kerynice Snape. Dann die VS: Gryffindor: Ginny Weasly mit Lee Jordan. Huffelpuff: Cedric Diggory mit Elis Joliés. Ravenclaw: Cho Chang mit Tom Liefview. Slytherin: Draco Malfoy mit Nan Pol. "BITTE ALLE EINTRETEN, ALS ERSTE DIE VS UDN SS." rief schon weider Prof. McG. Alle traten ein , jeder staunte wie es drinnen aussah. An den Wänden hingen Lampen aus Eis, es gab eine Bühne wo woll die Band spielen wird. Und es standen an den Wänden die Stühle mit Tischen, dann gab es ein Buffe. "SETZT EUCH ERST MAL BITTE." rief Prof. Dumbledore in die Menge, was auch alle gleich befolgten. Cedric und Elis setzten sich mit Tom und allen seinen freunden an ein tisch. "ICH BITTE NOCH FÜR KURZE AUFMERKSAMKEIT, WIR HABEN EIN BAND ANGAIERT DIE WOLL JEDE KENNT...DIE SÜßEN STROLCHE........." alle riefn "COOL" "ECHT SUPER:" " ES GIBT AUCH EINE KLEINEN GAG VON EINEN MÄDCHEN AUS UNSERE RUNDE, DEN NAMEN VERRATE ICH ERST NICHT; ERST WENN SIE AUFTRITT. WAS ICH NOCH SAGEN WILL ICH HABE MIR ERLAUBT EIN BISSCHEN ALKOHLE ZU ERLAUBEN. DAS WARS; VIEL SPAß NOCH" rief Prof Dumbledore. Und da stürmte auch schon die süßen Strolche auf die Bühne und fingen an zu singen. Die VS und SS gingen auf die Tanzfläche. Nach 2 Stunden sagte Elis zu Cedric. "Du sorry ich muss kurz weg, nur ganz kurz." "Okay aber beeil dich bitte." antwortete Cedric. Eine Sekunde später rief Prof. Dumbledore : "JETZT KOMMT DER GAG VON UNSERE MITSCHÜLERIN.........ELIS JOLIÉS" alle waren geschockt. Elis kam in einen schwarzen engen Kleid raus, sie hatte dazu passende stiefel mit absatz in schwarz an. Hinter ihr kammen noch paar leute. (Hermine,Ron,Harry,Kerynice, Cho, Draco und Erik) Und der song fing an und sie tanzen in paaren(Hermine+ron, Harry+Cho, Draco+Kerynice und Elis mit Erik):  
  
Oh, I know I know I know I know I know I know About your kind And so and so and so and so and so and so I`ll have to play  
  
If you think you´re getting away I will prove you wrong I´ll take you all the way Boy, just come along Hear me when I say, hey  
  
Chorus: It´s murder On the dancefloor But you better not kill the groove Hey, Hey It´s murdeer On the dancefloor But you better not steal the moves DJ, goona bum this goddamn house right down.  
  
Oh, I know I know I know I know I know I know There may be others And so and so and so and so and so and so You`ll just have to pray  
  
If you think you´re getting away I will prove you wrong I´ll take you all te way Stay another song I´ll blow you all away, hey  
  
Jeder staune, sie tanzen ziemlich gut. Elis sang wie ein Popstar, was keiner glauben konnte.  
  
  
  
It´s murder On the dancefloor But you better not kill the groove Hey, Hey It´s murdeerOn the dancefloor But you better not steal the moves DJ, goona turn this house Around somehow Murder on the dancefloor But you better not kill the groove Hey, hey It´s Murder On the Dancefloor But you better not steal the moves DJ, goona burn this goddamn house right down  
  
Dont´t think you´ll get away I will prove you wrong I´ll take you all away Boy, just come along Hear me when I say, hey  
  
It´s murder On the dancefloor But you better not kill the groove Hey, Hey It´s murder On the dancefloor But you better not steal the moves DJ, goona bum this goddamn house right down.  
  
It´s murder On the dancefloor But you better not kill the groove Hey, Hey It´s murdeerOn the dancefloor But you better not steal the moves DJ, goona bum this goddamn house right down.  
  
It´s murder On the dancefloor But you better not kill the groove Hey, Hey It´s murdeerOn the dancefloor But you better not steal the moves DJ, goona bum this goddamn house right down. (Sopie Ellis Bextor, Murder on the Dancefloor)  
  
Alle waren ziemlich stark erstaunt das Elis so gut singen und tanzen kann. Als das Lied zu ende war sagte Elis: "Danke das ihr zugehört habt." ziemlich verlegen, was sie beim singen und tanzen nicht war. Dann verschwanden sie alle wieder hinter der Bühne. 10 minuten später saß Elis wieder neben Cedric, wo sich jetzt ziemlich viele Jungs dazu gesetzt haben. "Du warst einfach super." oder "Du hast eine super stimme." riefen alle durch einandere. Was Elis noch verlegener machte. Dann setzte sie sich. "Woher kannst du so gut singen , Elis?" fragte Lisa. "Ich hab schon von klein auf Gesangunterricht gehabt, und das singen macht mir auch so spaß.Kennt ihr villeicht Sophie Ellis Bextor?" "Ist das nicht so ein Star bei den Muggels?"sagte Tina. "Ja, das ist sie. Rattet mal wer das ist , für mich?" "Deine Oma?" "Deine Mama?" Deine Schwester?" rateten alle durch einandern und lachte über die bemerkungen. "Du hast recht Tina, sie ist meine Schwester. Sie hat das Lied gesung." sagte Elis. "WOW, ist deine Schwester keine Hexe?" fragte Tom. "Doch, sie war in Brasillien auf der Bextor-Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, dannach hat sie Hexengesang studiert. Und von ihre Schule hat sie den namen genommen." erklärete Elis. "Elis kommst du kurz mit mir raus?" flüsterte Cedric in Elis Ohr. "Ja ein moment." sagte sie. Cedric ging vor und unterhielt sich mit seinen freunden, tom und mike. "So leute ich will kurz an die Frische Luft, wir können später weiter reden." sagte sie und stand auf , ging in die richtung von Cedric und hörte noch die letzten wörte die Tom sprache. ".....aber die Wette......" Was für eine Wette dachte Elis. Geht es irgendetwas über mich?! Elis trat nähe , wie es aussah hatten sie sie noch nciht bemerkt , Elis hörte weiter zu , sie wollte herraus finden was das für eine Wette war. Cedric flüsterte doch tom und Mike redeten ganz normal. So verstand Elis nicht was Cedric sagte. "Aber Cedric, du hast zu gestimmt, mit der Wette, du hast gesagt du kriegst jede, und dann haben wir dir Elis Joliés ausgesucht und...."jetzt bemerkte Tom Elis die wie erstarrt da stand als sie hörte was für eine wette das war. Elis rante raus, richtung see und setze sich auf die Bank. Wieso tut mir Cedric das nur an wieso nur? Ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn. Keinen anderen hasst sie so wie Cedric und seine Huffi-Bande. Da hörte Elis schritte hinter ihr. "Elis, bitte hör mir zu..." erkannt sie Cedric. "HAU AB DU ...DU...." "Ich verstehe das du sauer bist aber....." . "Du verstehst nichts..ich habe dir vertraut und du hast mein vertrauen misbraucht...du ARROGANTER SCHLEIMBEUTEL." Cedric ging vor Elis auf die Knie und name ihre Hand. "Es tut mir wircklich leid, wenn ich etwas machen kann das du mir verzeichen kannst, ich werde es machen egal was....." "Geh mir in den nächsten tagen am besten aus den Augen....wenn du nicht vor allen sich blamieren willst." schrie Elis Cedric an. Elis rannte wieder ins schloss. Cedric rief ihr noch " ICH LIEBE DICH." hinterher als sie in der tür verschwand.  
  
In nächsten Tagen ging Cedirc Elis aus dem weg , wie sie es gewolt hat ,jedoch schickt er ihr durch verscheidene Personen kleine geschenke , wie rosen, ein brief oder ähnliche Sachen. Bis jetzt fand er alles in der Mülltonne, im Gemeindschaftsraum. Nur die Blumen schenkte sie Lisa oder Tina. Elis versuchte nicht alleine mit ihm in einen Raum zu sein, doch 1 woche später ging es nicht anders, weil sie wieder Nachhilfe bei ihm hatte, was von Prof. Dumbledore angeordnet war. Wie jeden Freitag trafen sie sich in der Bibiothek.  
  
"Guten tag, Mr Diggory." sagte Elis ziemlich gelangweilt. "Guten tag, fangen wir mit der Nachhilfe an. Was müsst ihr den für Nächstes mal machen." Elis reichet ihm ein Blatt wo sie den Aufsatz über den ersten Zauberminister geschrieben hat, als sie es ihm reichet berührten sich ihr Finger. Elis zuckte zurück. Erst vor kurzen hat sie herraus gefunden das sie in Cedric verliebt war, und das er sie so verletzt hat , kränkt sie ziemlich stark. "Elis das kann doch nicht so weiter gehen, willst du mir so lange aus dem weg gehen bis ich aus der Schule bin??"fragte Cedric genervt. " Wenn es sein musst, geh ich dir mein ganzes Leben aus dem Weg." "Das kannst du doch nicht machen...." sagte Cedric ziemlich verzweifelt. "Oh doch das kann ich. " antwortete Elis wütend." Wer hat mich den verarscht , du oder du?" "Ich. Aber lass mich erst mal erklären." bat Cedric , Elis. "Gut ich hör dir zu, aber ich muss dir nicht glauben." "Gut, alles hat angefangen das ich mal wieder............" Cedric erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte wie es zur Wette kam und das er aber es eigenlicht nicht mit ihr machen wollte, weil sie ja seine beste Freundinn war. Aber er hatte dann keine wahl und musste das druch führen. "Ja und dann als ich die Treppe runte laufen sah wurde mir erst bewusst das ich mehr für dich empfinde als nur Freundschaft. Ich liebe dich Elis. Ich liebe dich ." sgate Cedric und küsste Elis. Ihre lippen waren weich und feucht. So hat er sich ihre lippen vorgestellt, sie erwiederte seinen Kuss. Er streichlte mit seine hand ganz schachte über ihr Wanga und flüsterte. "Von diesen moment habe ich immer geträumt." er küsste sie immer wieder. Elis wich nach kurzer Zeit ein stück zurück. "Cedric meinst du das wircklich ernst?" fragte Elis ziemlich verlegen. "Ziemlich ernst. Ich hab noch nie ein Mädchen geliebt wie dich."saget Cedric und küsste Elis. Sie liebte ihn auch doch das sagt sie ich erst wenn sie ganz sicher war, das er sie auch liebte.  
  
*~Ende~* 


End file.
